the_deviant_fighting_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Legends 4
Dark Legends 4 is the forth core installment (and eighth overall) in the Dark Legends series. It's the first entry in the series to be multiplatform, releasing for the PlayStation 5, Xbox Scarlett, and Nintendo Switch. Console: PC, PlayStation 5, Xbox Scarlett, Nintendo Switch and Google Stadia. Engine: Unreal Engine 4 Rating: PEGI-16, Rated-M Features * all previous features from DLR3 return (except for Street Brawl) * guard breaking makes its debut * combo breaking makes its debut * ultimate moves make their debut along with a new meter * certain moves for all characters get powered up via the meter * fighters can interact with the enviornment (by punching or kicking foes into certain objects) Characters Many of the veterans sport updated outfits as their default attire Veterans * Jay Gristle * Leia * Ultimai * Melissa * Jet * Dellswick * Clay * Drea * Candace * Bordath * Willow * Shrewnyl * Li Tung * Geoff * Quell * Ranther * Johnathan Gristle * Dark Jay * Kobayashi * Shuckle * Emily * Arch * Talon * Mac * Charlie * Clickil * Icey * Marcel (pre-order bonus/DLC; has his own unique moveset) * Alice (DLC) * Kurt (DLC) * Drexel (DLC) * El Fierce (DLC) * Cydub (DLC) * Liuff (DLC) * Neptune (DLC) Newcomers * Foxtrick (a female bantamweight boxer) * Trol (a mysterious Russian spy) * Jeswald (a survivalist accompanied by his pet snake, Helen) * Puppetmaster (a short, chubby man with supernatural powers) * Zombi (a zombie with surprisingly high intelligence; Puppetmaster's right-hand man) * Skam (a masked female with a large assortment of knives) * Hiroti (a spastic android) * Harold (an engineer who fights with powered-up vibration gloves) * Lucili (a dryad) * Morimoto (a snarky old shaolin monk currently living in a crime-ridden American city; DLC) * Ragirag (a being made of energy via the stone in its chest; final boss; unplayable) * Medusa Gorgon (guest character from Soul Eater) * Cody Travers (guest character from Final Fight/Street Fighter; DLC) * Red Hood (guest character from the DC universe; DLC) * Katniss Everdeen (guest character from The Hunger Games; DLC) * All Might (guest character from My Hero Academia; DLC) Stages * A bowling alley * The stern of a pirate ship * An MMA cage arena * The yard behind a jailhouse * A graveyard * The interior of a bar * A Middle-Eastern marketplace * A large desert island * An old war field used for reenactments * A carnival * A military base * A ruined cathedral * An opera stage * A dungeon * Jay's throne room * The ruins of Jay's throne room * A mysterious cave Story It has been eight years since Satan had been purged from the world, thus ending Jay's tournament. However, what some may not know is that Jay himself had competed, beating all of his opponents into submission. Jay is now stronger than ever, and he has lost touch with his humanity. The alliance of Johnathan and Ultimai had crumbled due to the former questioning the latter's methods. Sure, Jay is now the most powerful man in the world, but he's still Johnathan's son and will not go as far as to kill him. So he walked out on Ultimai, leaving the hellish sorcerer to his own devices. Meanwhile, there were full-scale riots occurring throughout many countries in the world opposing Jay's rule. He had many of the rioters arrested, tortured, and/or executed (though not necessarily in that order). In the midst of it all, Johnathan (along with Leia) assembled a team consiting of many of the playable heroes of the series to take out this brutal dictator. Ultimai, however, had also planned to take out Jay, so he struck a deal with a legendary immortal necromancer known only as the Puppetmaster, thus forming a new alliance. With a powerful gem that Ultimai had always had in his possession, Puppetmaster used his power to assemble a being made out of pure cosmic energy. Ultimai had given this monstrosity, known as Ragirag, bits of his power for completion, as did Puppetmaster. There are major distinctions to Johnathan's new resistance group and the "Hellish Duo". The latter has secret plans to destroy all of humanity so that the two sorcerers (and their creation) will rule the earth. As expected, Jay learned of this treachery and is contemplating on how to dispose of both parties at once... Category:Games